Steve the cat
by Steve The Visionary
Summary: Steve has once again gotten himself in trouble again. When he's turned into a cat can he keep his dignity and virginity let's just hope for the best.


Sonic was sitting on his throne contemplating his decision on staying in Camelot. Why am I so nice he asked. I mean yeah they need a king but it's lonely without my old friends and my old lifestyle. I mean it's nice Amy decided to stay here but she misses Steve a lot,i know I miss my brother. He said still caught up in his own thoughts. He would've continued if not Amy interrupted him. Hey sonic guess what she asked. hmm ah video games have been invented he guessed. No you dunce my bro came he got my text he's coming to stay with us. She said while bursting with glee. Yeah good old Steve is here finally some guy friends. Suddenly shouting could be heard from the entrance. THE FRESH PRINCE OF BALAIR HAS ARRIVED Steve said. hey Steve sonic called nice you could visit little old me. How did you get Amy's text. Sonic my dear friend do you really think I would just come unprepared, no my friend presenting the electromagneticsizer 3000! Steve said. Now applicable with instigram he said.

It allows me to use any electronic device in this realm and it even has Wi-Fi. AHHH YOU REMEMBERED. Amy said while screaming. How could I forget you called me every day telling me don't forget to invent it. Steve said while rubbing his cat ears. Your the best brother ever she said while covering him in a hug. Yeah yeah kiss up later. Sonic said he had a present me. Steve said. He heard screaming coming from the room. Percival calm down sonic pleaded. WHAT DO YOU MEAN I NEED A PERSON IN MY LIFE. I'M PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF BEING HAPPY WITH OUT A RELATIONSHIP. Blaze spat yeah sonic reasoned but consider my brother he's nice and wouldn't rebel against you sonic said practically cowering before her. I might consider DON'T PESTER ME ABOUT IT THOUGH. And with that she left.

Hi I'm Steve your cute he said. I am sir Percival knight of the round table. She Announced okay one if your a girl how come the prefix sir is attached to your name and two the round table you speak of is in the shape of a square Steve said. Percival just sonic what's her problem Steve asked. Oh she's so lonely and I tried to call it to her attention but she got angry. Sonic said. Be nice to her or you'll probably die sonic said and with that he left. I still thinks she's cute Steve said. I'm not lonely blaze thought I'm just independent yeah that's it. Hello peeps Steve said. Oh it's you knave she said what do you require. Your love he said while staring at her yellow eyes. Please leave me alone I've got to be other places. Ooh can I accompany you Steve begged. No I don't want you tagging along she said. Please I'd love to. I SAID NO YOU KNAVE NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM. I'm sorry I will go I just wanted a friend. Steve said trying to make blaze feel guilty. Sorry the guilt trip doesn't have any effect on me.

Blaze was hiking on a mountain in the bitter cold. I swear I've only known that knave for a short time but he has some strange effect on me. Maybe sonic was right when he said I was stubborn I mean nobody has ever shown interest in me romantically speaking. Hey blaze wait up it's freaking cold out here Steve said while trudging through the snow. I told you to leave me alone. Blaze said clearly pissed. Look I like you lot and when I had the chance to confess I never took it. So there's no way you can get away from me without a fight. Steve said firmly. Well if it's battle you seek then allow me to oblige she said drawing her sword.

Blaze I don't want to fight you I love you but if I must to prove a point then so be it he said. Without warning blaze had slashed at him but his enhanced speed got him out the way in time. He slashed away at blaze and hit her in her chest. AHH she screamed. She jumped up and ended this with a graceful stab. Steve doubled over in pain and cried. He never had the chance to admit his love to the regular blaze and now the meaner version of her just ended his life. I told you know one goes against me. I was a fool to think I'd ever impress you and your right I am a knave. I know you don't love me. But I still love you. Heh Steve laughed and for a good moment I thought I would actually have your love heh this time his laugh was weak.

Steve saw blaze's cut and instinctively began crawling towards her. Blaze saw this and was shocked, she had just wounded him but he was more concerned about the measly little cuts on her. Steve was losing blood fast, every single time he moved blood just poured out of him. STOP blaze said with tears in her eyes I'm sorry stop this nonsense now. Steve kept crawling towards her and kept losing blood. Blaze was truly disgusted never had anyone done anything like this in her presence. Steve gave out and fainted. Noo blaze shouted as she knelt down before him.

Steve I'm sorry blaze said while crying. my mother always told me that sorry wasn't good enough. Blaze had dragged Steve down to a cave. Least these powers are good for something she thought. Steve began stirring. Aww man my head is pounding. Blaze you didn't kill me. Personally I would have been happy with you killing me and all but living is nice. Steve I'm sorry for being a "bitch" as you call them in your world. I knew you were the Prince I just resented you so much blaze said. Why me I mean your a badass knight and a pretty one too. Blaze genuinely smiled at him. I don't have the freedom you possess, I'm a knight bound by the code. Don't worry I can easily fix that. Steve said. Blaze had secretly watched a lot of romance shows on Steve's tablet and she noticed that they all locked lips.

She was extremely nervous about it. Never had she done this before. She pulled Steve over and fiercely kissed him. I must be doing something right because he's purring blaze thought. Yes Steve was purring. The two broke apart for air. Wow blaze said. I've never felt like this before. Again acting on impulse she kissed him again stripping his clothes in the process. I'm going to enjoy this Steve thought. The sun was beaming down on Steve's face. Good morning he said to no one in particular. Man did I over sleep again. Steve said while yawning. Hey blaze wake up. He looked to his side and his girlfriend was gone.

Hi bro how was your hike Amy asked. It was alright he said I even got the virginity of a certain feline. WOW BRO YOU TWO DID IT Amy yelled. Shh yes and she made the first move he said. That means your virginity belongs to her,after all the first move came from Germany corrected. Aww man kill joy I wanted hers Steve said. Well least she opened up to you Amy said. Although she has been distant, I'm afraid that she's planning on breaking up with you Amy said. I hope not he said.

4 months later blaze sat in her room crying. I can't believe I'm pregnant, I shouldn't have given in to lust she said. Suddenly Steve knocked on the door. He blaze are you alright you didn't come with me to go bowling. Steve would you be mad if I were pregnant. Blaze asked. I'd faint but I would never be mad at you. Well put that pillow right there. She instructed. Like this Steve asked. Perfect blaze said, Steve I'm pregnant. THUD hmm I missed the mark. She thought. Blaze what happened me my head aches Steve said while rubbing his aching head. I'm pregnant and DON'T FAINT. I'M GOING TO BE A DAD YEAH Steve cheered. Wait that means middle age is around the corner. Nooo Steve cried.

Aren't you angry with me blaze asked. Pshh not at all I love you and I'll make sonic and Amy jealous that I am going to have a child before them. What will the others think, that I used you for power blaze said miserably. Blaze your smart and different why do you care Steve asked. Oh right this is the time before non conformity was invented. Blaze nobody can do anything about it your going to be royalty and it would not be the same without you. She just smiled.

A YEAR LATER blaze He has my camouflage powers Steve said. He also has my flame powers. Look at him go, little Steve began zooming around the castle smashing vases and other artifacts. He also inherits your mischief blaze said. Steve just smiled sheepishly. Hey do I have to pay for all this?

The end? Just joking. I'll continue if I get good reviews. SO PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
